Travel Love
by EdWaRd33
Summary: Bella is going on a trip around Europe with her 5 friends before starting college. Bella has always thought that Edward thinks of her as a friend. Is that really true? How does Edward really feel? Will this trip change everything? Rated T for now but can change later in the story. All human. ExB AxJ RxEm
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm TRYING to write a story, but we'll see. Please read and tell me what you think. **

**TRAVEL LOVE  
**

"Bella, come on!" Alice, my best friend shouted from downstairs. "We're going to be late!"

I was finishing my packing. Me, Alice, Alice's boyfriend Jasper, my other best friend Rose and Alice's brother and Rose's boyfriend Emmett and Emmett and Alice's brother Edward are going on a trip around the Europe before we're all going of to Dartmouth next fall. I put my last things in the suitcase and checked for the last time I have everything packed. I looked myself in the mirror. I have chocolate brown eyes and brown hair that went to my waist. I went back to my bedroom and took my suitcase. I shut the lights on the way to downstairs.

" I'm coming!" I yelled as I carried my suitcase downstairs.

I went in the living room and everyone else were there waiting. They stood up and we went to the car to load up. I hugged my dad goodbye and went in the car. We're going in Emmett's Jeep. Emmett drove with Rose on the passenger seat, Alice and Jasper in the middle so that leaves me and Edward in the backseat. Me and Edward are both single and because of that both couples have been trying to set us up since last year. I've been in love to Edward from seventh grade. But he thinks we're just friends.

_Oh Edward._ Edward has messy bronze hair and piercing green eyes. Strong jaw and Greek God body. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and closed my eyes as we drove to the airport.

In the airport we checked our things and waited for our flight to be called. Alice bounced up and down in her seat on the bench.  
" This is so exciting. We're going to Europe. I can't wait. We're going to visit France, Spain, Italy..." I zoned her out and focused back to my book that I was reading.

"What is that you read?" Asked velvety voice next to me. I knew immediately it was Edward.  
"I don't know. Something about vampires.." I answered and continued to read.

"_Flight 231 to Paris, France now boarding" _

__"Yay, Let's go!" Alice and Rose squealed, stood up, pulled me with them and ran to the gate. Guys came behind us and rolled their eyes.

30 minutes later, we were sitting in first class. Our parents bought them. Plane took off. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

**Please tell me what you think so far…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Here I am with a second chapter. I just have to mention that I'm finnish so my English sucks sometimes. So if there's some mistakes, it's just because of that. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**TRAVEL LOVE**

I woke up to screamind.

"OH MY GOD, WE'RE HERE!" Alice screamed as she looked out of the window. I look also looked out of the window and saw that we we're landing to Paris.

"_Dear passenger, please put your seatbelts on because we're landing to Paris in 10 minutes"_

We all put our seatbelts as we landed. When the plane stopped, stewardess thanked us for flying with them. We quickly took our luggages and went to get a cab.

After 30 minutes of trying to get a cab we finally got one and we were now driving through the streets of Paris. Alice and Rose were taking pictures and planning what to do.

"We're here about 5 days right?" Alice asked looking at us.

"Yes, and then we're off to Spain and we stay there also 5 days" Edward said next to me. Yes. Again we were sitting next to each other.

20 minutes later I was sitting on my bed in my hotel room. Couples were on their owns that were on my right an my left side and Edward in the room opposite of mine. We planned to sleep couple hours and then go eat something. I brushed my teeth and hair and laid down on my bed and let the sleep took me.

I woke up two hours later to someone banging my door. " C'mon B! Wake up, I'm starving!" Emmett shouted through the door. Emmett is like my big brother. He looks scary but inside of him lives a little teddy bear. He's very protective of us girls.

"In a minute" I yelled back and went in the bathroom and brushed my hair. I quickly took my wallet, phone and keycard and went outside. All five of them were waiting.

"You are so slow sometimes.." Rose complained. Others nodded in agreement.

"Sorry" I said blushing. I heard someone chuckle. I looked and saw Edward looking at me. I immediately blushed two shades redder. Everyone just laughed at me.

" C'mon, let's just go" I said and walked to the elevators.

" Bellaaa, wait up!" Emmett and Jasper yelled. They came to me and Emmett crushed me to big bear hug.

" I'm sorry for laughing. Please forgive me?" Emmet said and put on poppy dog face..

"Please… Can't… Breathe…" I said.

"Oh, sorry" Emmett said and put me down. "Am I forgiven?"

" Of course you are, how can I resist when you ask so nicely." I said chuckling. We stepped in the elevator and pressed a button to the lobby. Suddenly I felt Edward whisper in my ear:

"By the way, you're cute when you blush." Edward stood back up but looked down at me and smiled his dazzling smile. I immediately blushed. _Damn you Edward._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's holiday in school so I try to update couple of times this week. My chapters are short but I try to write longer.**

**Also, I don't own Twilight.**

**TRAVEL LOVE**

**BPOV**

Dinner went quickly. Emmett probably ate the whole restaurant and us girls just stared at him in shock. He said something about proteins and stuff.

My thoughts went to Edward. _By the way, you're cute when you blush. _Was it a compliment or was he interested in me? I don't know.

When we were done we decided to go to bed. I was so tired from the flight. We said our goodnights and we went to our rooms. I changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth and went to bed.

I woke up in the morning and looked at the clock. _7.30am_. I got up and went in the bathroom. I did my morning routines and went to change my clothes. I put on dark skinny jeans, white tube top and black cardigan and black heels. I hate heels but Alice packed them. You can't say no to Alice.

I went to knock on Edward's door. Edward opened the door and smiled at me. I immediately smiled back.

"Good Morning!" Edward said.

"Morning" I said. " C'mon, let's go wake up the others."

We woke the others and went to breakfast. We took our food from the buffet and sat at the table.

"So today we're going to go see The Eiffel Tower, Arc Triomphe and Notre dame church. Which should we head off first?" Alice asked.

" The Eiffel Tower." We all said at the same time and laughed.

" Okay, Let's go" Alice said and we got up went outside.

-Travel Love-

Sightseeing was fun. We took a lot of pictures and saw some great places. But the weirdest thing was that Edward kept staring at me all the time. And when I look back he turns his stare to somewhere else. _Weird._

**EPOV**

Bella. She is everything I want. She is stubborn sometimes but that doesn't matter. I've been in love with Bella about three years but I don't want to say anything If she doesn't feel the same way. But my goal on this trip is to make her see that I love her and I want to be with her.

Bella is beautiful. She has long brown hair that goes to her waist and deep chocolate color eyes that make me melt. And her lips. _Oh those lips. _I want to those lips so bad. _You don't have to wait for long. Hopefully she loves you too. _I sure hope so.

**BPOV**

We went back to the hotel. I wanted to talk to girls about Edward. Now I got a good chance because boys were going to the Hotels gym. When the boys left I asked girls to sit on the couch.

"What's going on. Is everything okay?" Rose asked worried

" Everything is okay, It's just Edward." I said looking down.

"What about Edward?" Alice asked.

"Well, he just keeps staring at me. And when I look back he turns his head. An yesterday in the elevator he whispered in my ear that _I look cute when I blush." _I said. They both had knowing smiles on their faces.

" What? What is it?" I asked

"Edward likes you." They said at the same time.

"No, doesn't" I said

"Yes he does. Have you not noticed. Emmett and Jasper said the same thing. He stares at you all the time." Alice said.

No. He can't like me. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating but I have been reading Fifty shades trilogy and I just love it. You should read. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Also, I don't own twilight**

**TRAVEL LOVE**

**BPOV**

I was confused. Edward likes me. No he can't. He hasn't done anything to show it. I looked at the clock and saw that it was really late. I said goodnight to the girls and went to my room. I changed into pajamas and went to bed. I tried to sleep but I couldn't.

After two hours of staring the roof I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

**-travel love-**

Rest of the time in Paris went quickly. I tried to avoid Edward but failed miserably. He would always smile at me and say something very sweet.

We were sitting now on the first class seats flying to Barcelona. We were flying at night so everyone was sleeping except me.

Three hours later we were driving to our hotel. We rented a car because we are going to see sights. I was reading while we are driving and felt Edward looking at me.

" What?" I asked him innocently.

"Nothing. Just… You look beautiful." He said and blushed. _Oh my god Edward blushes. _

I of course also blushed.

"Thanks." I said. My heart was beating fast. Alice and Rose looked at me and smiled. I also noticed Emmett and Jasper winking at Edward. _What is going on?_

**EPOV**

Oh my god. Me and my big mouth. Why did I had to say that in front of the others? Emmett and Jasper winked at me and I knew what that meant. We were talking about that later.

We arrived at the hotel and got our rooms. We went to out rooms to rest. I laid on my bed and thought of everything. If I remember right I saw girls smiling at her. But that doesn't mean anything.

I had apparently fallen asleep because Bella and Jasper were waking me up.

" Change into your swim shorts. We're going swimming." Jasper said. I nodded and got up. I made a huge mistake by looking at Bella. She. Was. Beautiful. She had a sea blue sundress that went to her knees and gladiator sandals and her hair was opened. She immediately blushed when I just stared at her. _God I love that blush._

I smiled and shushed them out of my room.

After I had changed we went to the pool. Us boys went into the pool and girls laid on the sun chairs. Emmett and Jasper pulled me to the farthest corner of the pool.

" So Eddie. What was that in the car with Bella?" Emmett asked.

" Nothing." I Said.

" Edward, we know that you like Bella." Jasper said and I was confused.

" How do you know?" I asked still confused.

" C'mon Eddie, It's totally clear. You can't stop looking at her. It's like she's the only thing in the world to you." Jasper said.

Emmett nodded in agreement.

" I don't like Bella. I love her." I said.

And then I heard a gasp behind me . I turned around and saw Bella and the girls. Bella had tears in her eyes.

" Y-You love me?" Bella asked.

I step closer to Bella and took her hands.

"Yes, I do" I said and leaned to kiss her.

When my lips touched hers, my universe exploded. Her lips were so soft.

She started kiss me back and I smiled against her lips. She pulled away and said:

"I love you too."

**Yay, They kissed. 3**

**A/N This story is going to be short. Probably 15- 20 chapters. Just so you know. But Review, Please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner. I had tests from math and chemistry. I totally sucked. But here's another chapter. **

**Also, I don't own Twilight.**

**TRAVEL LOVE**

**BPOV**

Oh. My. God. He loves me. _Loves me._ ME! When I heard him say that and then kiss me I thought I died and gone to heaven. His lips felt so soft and right against mine. I never wanted to let go.

" I love you too" I said and looked into his eyes. His smiled so big that I couldn't help but smile too. He pressed lips to mine again I kissed him with everything I had. I pulled away when I felt someone splash water on me. I turned around and saw Emmett grinning at me. I blushed.

"You know, This is a public place. You don't want kids to see that" He said and winked. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Sorry Em" He said not sorry at all.

" OH MY GOD! FINALLY!" We heard Alice when she came to stand next to Emmett. "Took you guys long to figure it out. But oh my god. This trip is only getting better." We all smiled.

Later we went to eat something. Edward was holding my hand as we walked to the restaurant. We went to our table and ordered our food. We ate and laughed and had a good time. When we left the restaurant I looked out of the window.

"Hey guys. It's storming outside." I said and everyone looked outside. And then me. They knew how I scared of storms I was.

"Don't worry love, I'll sleep with you." Edward as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. Girls awed and boys of course thought the dirtiest and smirked.

" Would you just stop. We're not doing anything else except sleeping." I said angrily and took Edwards hand and walked to my room. I know it was stupid thing get upset but they have to learn. I was also tired and stressed of the storm.

**EPOV**

Emmett and Jasper are stupid. They know always gets a panic attack when is storm time. We went to Bella's room and I pulled to my arms. She sniffed and wrapped her arms around my waist. I tried to soothe her by kissing her head and whispering sweet words to her ear. All the sudde the lights were off and Bella screamed in fear.

"Shh, It's okay. Come on. Let's go to bed" I said and I felt her nod against my chest. I took her hand and pulled her next to the bed. She took off her dress and took a tank top and sleeping shorts from the suitcase. She quickly went under the covers. I went next to her and held her close to me. She turned her head and kissed me. When I felt her tongue ask for entrance I opened a her tongue danced with mine. Too soon she pulled away.

"Goodnight Edward" She said sleepily.

"Good night love" I said and held her sleeping form as she slept under the storm.

**I hope I'm getting better. Please read and review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey everyone! I'm having an inspiration to another story so I will probably write two stories at the same time. I think I start it tonight 'cause I can't get it out of my head. So after this chapter I'm going start it. But here's another chapter of this story. Enjoy!**

**Also, I don't own Twilight.**

**TRAVEL LOVE**

**BPOV**

I woke up at nine am. I felt really hot. Then I realized that Edward was sleeping next to me. Then I remember last night. Me being upset to Em and Jazz. I think I'm going to act that I'm upset and give them a lesson. They need to learn. I was pulled out my thoughts when Edward was tightening his hold around my waist.

"Hey. Are you ok?" Edward asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said and smiled.

"What's going on inside your head?" Edward asked.

"What would think of giving Jazz and Em a little lesson?" I asked smiling playfully.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked and smiled his dazzling smile at me.

"Well, What if we act really upset about last night when they teased us and stay upset until they learn and beg for forgiveness?" I explained. He bent down to kiss me.

"Mm, I'm in."

"Great. I'll try to get Alice and Rose in this too." I said excited.

He laughed and kissed me again

We got up and got dressed. I dressed in white short shorts and tube top. _Yes. Alice bought it._ I left my hair open and put on flip flops. When Edward was ready we went to breakfast. Everyone else was already there.

"Morning!" I said to girls.

"Morning!" They said at the same time.

"How was your night?" Rose asked worried.

"It was good. I little freaked out when the lights went off but rest went good." I said smiling at Edward and took his hand under the table.

Edward turned his head to me and smiled.

"Hey Bells. We're really sorry about last night. We didn't mean it." Jasper said.

"Yeah. We're really sorry." Emmet said sadly

I just ignored them although all I wanted to do was hug them and forgive them. But they needed to learn.

"What did the guys do last night?" Alice asked.

"Come on. I tell you when get breakfast." Us girls went to pick up our food when boys stayed at the table to hold.

"So.. What did they do?" Rose asked.

"They teased us about having sex when Edward came to my room last night. I got mad at them and now they try to apologize. But I have a plan." I said.

"What is the plan" Alice asked. I told them about it and they listened closely.

"So.. Are you in?" I asked carefully.

"Hell Yeah!" Rose said.

"This is going to be so muck fun. Is Edward in it?" Alice asked.

"Yeah."

We went to our table and the plan began.

**I hope you like it. Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey everybody. I'm having three tests in coming week so updating can be difficult. But don't worry. I'm going to try update as soon as I can. Enjoy!**

**Also, I don't own Twilight.**

**TRAVEL LOVE**

**BPOV**

When we got to our table Emmett and Jasper looked us curiously.

"What where you talking about?" Em asked.

"Nothing. Bella just told what dream she saw." Alice said. She's always good at lying.

"Oh okay." Em said. "I'm going to get some breakfast." Boys went to get breakfast and talked about my plan.

"So. What do you want us to do?" Rose asked.

"Well.. I was thinking that you two would try to play with them a little to get them really freaked out. You could seduce them into bed and when you're in the bedroom you would be like 'Oh I'm tired I don't want anymore' and all that. And then they try to ask Edward what's going on and Edward would be still angry." I explained. Girls smiled brightly.

"I'm in!" They said at same time.

"Yay. I have to tell Edward about this." I said.

"Tell about what?" Jasper asked as he walked to the table.

"What Bella is going to buy today to her parents." Rose said.

"Bella? Are you still mad?" Emmett asked sadly.

"Yes." I said only.

"Please Bella, We're sorry. I'm sorry." Emmett said and I felt like crying.

"Please. Not now. I'm tired from the storm." I said and got up from the table. Edward came with me. When we got to my room. I began laughing.

"You're really weird sometimes." Edward said laughing with me. He took me in his arms and tried to calm my laughing. Finally the laughing stopped. Edward bent down and kissed me. Hard. His tongue asked for entrance. I let him in and our tongues danced together. World's best thing is kissing Edward. Too soon he pulled away.

"I still can't believe I can kiss you." Edward said grinning.

"I know." I said.

"C'mon. Let's go shopping." Edward said. He took my hand and went to the lobby. I texted Alice and told her we're going sightseeing and that we want to be alone.

_Okay. We will try to follow the plan. ;) _Alice texted back.

**Good. See you in a few hours. ;) **I texted to her and put my phone in my purse. I took Edwards hand and we walked through the streets. We looked something to buy my mom and dad.

Few hours later we were back at the hotel. I was exhausted. I called to the girls saying we meet at the pool while boys went to the game room that was next to the hotel.

Ten minutes later girls came to the pool and brought me my bikinis. I changed quickly and went swimming.

"So. How was your day?" I asked.

They told me that boys wanted to stay close to them because I was mad. They tried the plan but failed. I told them that it was okay and that they would try it tomorrow.

"So. How was your day with Edward?" Rose asked.

"It was great. We bought souvenirs to my parents. Edward kept holding my hand or wrapping his arm around my waist and stealing kisses. He was so sweet." Girls 'awwww'ed and giggled with me. They told about some times when they started dating the guys. It was nice to be just us girls

**There it is. Thanks to all you readers and reviewers. I appreciate it and it keeps me writing. Thank you thank you thank you. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey everybody! I'll be the rest of the week so I'm going to update now both my stories. Next update will probably be next week. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**TRAVEL LOVE**

Couple days later we left Barcelona and headed Italy. We're flying to Rome. We will be there for 3 three days only. Alice was pouting because she wanted to go shopping and now we didn't have that much time. All our time was planned by our parents. They wanted us to see all these historical places. Rest of us thought it was interesting.

We were now at the hotel. Since Edward and I were together we thought we could share a room. When Edward slept next to me when the storm I couldn't sleep alone anymore. Edward felt the same.

Our plan was still on. Alice and Rose managed to go according to the plan. Em and Jazz were now extremely confused. It was fun to watch. I heard them talking the other night.

FLASHBACK

"_Dude. Do you know what's wrong with those people?" Emmett asked Jasper._

"_I don't know. Why?" Jasper asked_

"_They've been acting strange. Or at least Rose. She gets me all horny and then she just leaves. It' s weird." Emmett explained._

"_Same with Alice. I'm getting frustrated." Jasper said._

"_Maybe they got some drugs from aliens who came to revenge us for something" Emmett explained seriously. I was holding my laughter._

_Jasper smacked Emmett on the head._

"_Are you crazy. There are no aliens. And they definitely didn't got drugs." Jasper said._

END OF FLASHBACK

After that Emmett began to explain about how aliens did exist. I was holding my laughter the whole time. When I later went to my room Edward looked at me like I had three heads. When I explained the conversation Edward was laughing hard.

But back to today. Guys were in Alice and Jaspers room playing some kind of game. Why did they have to play games on vacation. I will never know. Us girls were at the pool hanging.

"So Bella…" Rose began.

"What?" I asked.

"How is it going with Edward?" She asked.

"It's going great. Why?" I asked suddenly confused.

"No reason. Just wondering…" She said.

"Why? Is something wrong?" I asked. Suddenly panic hit me. Have I done something to him? Has he said something about me?

"Rose. If you don't tell what is going on I will.."

"Jeez. Relax Bella. I just wanted to ask something. No need to worry."

"Oh.. Okay. So, what do you want to ask? I asked relieved.

"Have you had, you know?" She asked.

"Oh my god! No! Why? Why would ask that?" I asked worried.

"No reason. I thought we could talk about it. I know that you only have had sex once and it didn't go well. Emmett and Jasper are talking about it with Edward right now." She said. Alice nodded. I was embarrassed.

"Okay. Let's talk about it. Edward and I haven't done it yet and probably won't for a while. It's not that I don't want to, We're not just ready yet." I said.

"I understand, but you should talk to him about it. Maybe you are ready." Alice said.

"Maybe. But I don't want to start that conversation." I said.

"Well. Whenever you ready please talk to us about it." Alice said.

"Okay" I said. I didn't want to but now I have to.

**There you go. Read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey everyone. Finally, it's weekend. I had a very stressful week with a lot of tests at school and all. I have to finish my schoolwork for Monday so I update today hopefully my both stories. I'm having an idea for another story but I decided to wait until I finish this. This story will probably have maybe 5 or 6 chapters. Anyway. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**TRAVEL LOVE**

Rose and Alice didn't bring the conversation up anymore. They probably wait until I talk to Edward. I don't understand what's the rush into it. What if I want to wait? Argghh… I hate that they brought it up. Now it's stuck in my head.

Next day we went sightseeing. It was fun to walk around and spend time with my friends. We were now having lunch at this nice restaurant close to hotel. My cell rang. I looked the ID and saw it was my dad.

**(A/N **Bella** Charlie)**

"Hey dad. What's up?" I said as I answered. Everyone looked at me.

"**Hey Bells. It's good to hear from you." **He laughed

"Sorry. We've been busy. So how are you doing?"

"**We're doing good. We just worry about you. Carlisle and Esme told me to tell you that you all have phones to call us." **He laughed.

" Don't worry dad. I tell them." Everyone looked at me questioningly. I just smiled.

"**But I did have a reason to call you."**

"What's wrong?"

"**Nothing. Just what do you think of having four more people to travel with you?" **He asked nervously.

"That would be so much fun!" I yelled into the phone. Others just chuckled at me.

"**Really. Good 'cause we're leaving to the airport in ten minutes." **

"Awesome. Call me when you arrive?"

" **Of course. See you tonight."**

"Okay." And hang up. I think I chuckled a little.

"Guess what?" I asked. Everyone looked at waiting for me to say what I have to say.

"Mom, dad, Carlisle and Esme are coming here tonight and they're going to travel with us." I said excited.

"Really?" Girls asked excited too.

"Yeah. Isn't that awesome?" Everyone nodded.

Rest of the day we waited for my dad to call us. We were excited to see our parents. We are very close and its like we are one huge family. Now everyone is together.

Finally at eight pm my dad called let me know that they were now taking a cap to the hotel. We went to the lobby to wait. 20 minutes later I saw my mother smiling at our direction. I got up from my seat and went to hug her.

"Oh honey.. I missed you." My mom said as she hugged me tightly. Then I felt some one hug me behind. I looked and saw my dad hug me. I began to tear up.

"Bella sweetie don't cry." My dad said. I just shook my head and hugged them tightly. I was good to have my mom and dad here.

**Here it is. So I'm having an idea for another story when I finish this. It's about all of them being surgeons in LA. It would be ExB story but there would be others too. Let me know what you think. Read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey everyone. In next 2-3 chapters this croup is going to be in... Guess Where? Of course My home country Finland! You probably don't know that much of Finland so here is good chance to learn. If you want of course. Anyway. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**TRAVEL LOVE**

We spent 4 days in Rome with our parents. We are now sitting in first class flying to Finland. Yes, Finland. It's going to interesting.

We landed to Helsinki. It's a little cooler than in Rome but still warm. This time we didn't stay in hotel. We rented a cottage near some lake. We thought it was pretty cool. An hour later we arrived to the cottage. It was beautiful.

"Wow. It's amazing" I said my thoughts aloud. Everyone nodded.

"What's that little cottage near the lake?" Alice asked.

"It's sauna." Carlisle answered. " I've been one of those before. It's pretty nice."

"Well. I want to try it." Jasper said. We all agreed.

"Now. Let's see. There is five rooms so it's one room per pair." Esme said. Edward and I tried to keep our relationship a secret but they caught us making out two days ago. We took our luggages to our rooms and decided to sleep a little.

I woke up at someone kissing my neck. I smiled.

"Hey." Edward said kissing my lips.

"Hey." I said wrapping my arms and legs around him so that he was laying on top of me. He chuckled and kissed me hard.

A little while we broke apart.

"Come on. Let's go check the sauna." He said excited. We got up and went outside.

"It's so beautiful here." I said as we sat on the pier looking a the sunset. I was sitting on Edwards lap my back to his chest.

"Yeah." He said kissing my head.

"Hey lovebirds. Come on. We are going to try Sauna!" Emmett yelled us.

"Okay. In a minute!" Edward yelled back. We got up and ran to our room to change into swimsuits. We took our towels and went outside,

The sauna was nice. Boys and Esme were sitting outside and talking. So that just left Alice, Rose and me.

"So. Have you talked about it?" Alice asked. I sighed.

"No." I said getting angry.

"Why not?" Rose asked. "It's not going to hurt."

"I just don't want to." I said.

"Have you even told him about your past?" Alice asked.

"No and he doesn't have to know about it until it's time." I said now angry. "And don't you worry about it."

Alice rolled her eyes. "We are your friends. Of course we worry." She said. I got off from my seat and went outside. Rose and Alice followed me. Everyone looked at me. I took a deep breath.

"I lost my virginity when I was 16. I was dating a guy named Mike. You didn't even know about it because we didn't want to say anything. "

"Bella. You don't have to do this." Alice said.

"What? Now I can't tell but just five minutes ago you wanted me to. So here I am."

FLASHBACK

_I was sitting in my room reading a book. I thought of calling to the girls to come hang out. But they would be with the guys. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I went downstairs to open the door. There stood Mike._

"_Hey baby." He said. I hated that he called me that._

"_Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked. _

"_I was bored so I thought I'd come here to hang out with you." He said smiling evilly. I let him in. But that was a mistake. _

"_Come on. Let's go upstairs." He said pulling me up the stairs. When we got to my room he pushed me to bed and crawled on top of me._

"_Now I have you where I want. Alone and in bed. I've waited this for a long time." He said smiling evilly and began open my blouse._

"_No Mike. Stop." I said to him trying to push him away._

"_Hey girlie. Keep quiet and I'll be gentle. Well I try." He said as he pulled my shirt over my head. He quickly worked our clothes. I was crying and pushing him away. Then it happened. It hurt. A lot. And he just kept going. I was crying hysterically and pleading him to stop. He was squeezing my wrists so tight that it hurt. I screamed but I knew nobody didn't hear me. Finally after 10 minutes of torture he pulled away. He dumped me right there._

END OF FLASHBACK

"So there you go. If you want to thank someone, thank Rose and Alice. They made me tell this." I said. I ran to the cottage and laid on the bed crying. Suddenly I heard the door open and someone came lay down behind me. It was Edward. He wrapped his arms around and let me cry. He kept kissing my head and calming me. I fall asleep to Edwards comforting arms.

**I'm sorry this is sad but it's part of the story. I promise that there are no angst in this story anymore. It's a happy story but sometimes something like this can happen. It's not always easy. Read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey everyone. I got inspiration to this chapter from Eden Spa today. I try to put a picture of the chapters spa in my profile. This spa day in this story comes in two chapters. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**TRAVEL LOVE**

I didn't speak to anyone for two days expect Edward. We talked and laughed and just hang out. Finally Edward convinced that they were all just worried about me. Now we are all good. Today we are driving to Nokia **(A/N Little town in Finland.) **to a spa named Eden. We were all narrowed in a minivan. Dad and Carlisle were sitting in a front seat. Carlisle was reading a map and dad was driving. The rest of us just admired the sights.

We arrived to Eden at 3pm. Boys went to the boys side to change and girls of course to the girls side. We showered and went to sauna. I heard that it was shared with men side sauna. I was relieved that there was a wall. Esme and Mom went to the pools already. We sat peacefully in the sauna.

"This is nice." I said.

"It is." Rose agreed. Alice nodded.

"Hey. Now that moms aren't here we can talk." Alice said. I sighed. Great.

**EPOV**

We were sitting in sauna. Dads were already in the pool area.

"This is life." Emmett said. Jasper and I agreed. Suddenly we heard girls talking. They must be in the sauna behind the wall.

"Hey. Now that moms aren't here we can talk." We heard Alice say.

"About what?" Bella said.

"Did you and Edward… you know?" Rose asked.

"No." Bella said. I know it was wrong to eavesdrop but we wanted to know what they talk about.

"But you want to?" Alice asked.

"I-I don't know. Maybe." Bella said probably blushing.

"Then why don't you just do it. You both want it." Alice said

"No we don't want it." Bella said. I was a little offended. Of course I wanted Bella but I thought she don't want to.

"Come on Bella. You can totally see it." Rose said. Emmett and Jasper nodded to me. Bella was quiet for a long time.

"Bella, Are you crying?" Rose asked. I suddenly panicked.

"What if he doesn't want to do it because what happened with Mike.? Maybe he thinks I'm disgusting?" Bella sniffed.

"Bella. You stop that right now. Edward loves you. Everything will work out." Rose said.

"Yeah. Can we go 'cause I think boys are in the pool area waiting."

"Yeah. Let's go." Alice said. We sat there stunned.

"Let's go." I said finally.

"Yeah, but are you okay." Jasper asked.

"Yeah. But let's just leave this for later. Let's go have fun." I said smiling.

We put on our swim trunks and went to the pool. Girls were waiting us. They were giggling. I went behind Bella and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hey" I said kissing her neck. She turned in my arms.

"Hey" She said smiling and leaned to kiss me.

"OH MY GOD! THEY HAVE A RING SLIDE!" Emmett yelled breaking the moment. I chuckled at my brother.

**BPOV**

It was nice to be in Edwards arms. Two of us were sitting in hot tub. Others were in a flowing river around us. No one else were in the hot tub with us. I was sitting on his lap face to face with him. My arms were around his neck an his were around my waist. He kept stealing kisses every now and then. Suddenly there were a couple sitting across from us.

"He ovat söpö pari"**(They are a cute looking couple.) **One of them said to the other.

"Niin näyttävät. Ovat varmaan matkalla. Kuulin tytön puhuvan jostakin saunassa. He puhuivat englantia. Hän itki." **(Yes, they are. They are probably on a vacation. I heard the girl talk about something in the sauna. They spoke in English. She was crying.) **The other said back. I just tuned them out.

"Did you have any idea what they were talking about?" Edward whispered in my ear and kissing my neck. I shook my head.

"BELLA! EDWARD! COME ON. THE WAVES ARE ABOUT TO START!" Emmett yelled. The couple across from us chuckled.

"Oh God. This is embarrassing. Let's go." I said "WE'RE COMING! I yelled back.

**So here it is. Part two is coming hopefully in a couple of days. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I'm so so so sorry for not updating sooner. My computer broke down. But here I am. I try to update from now on more often. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**TRAVEL LOVE**

We went to the others and waited for the waves. Edward was holding me close to him. Emmett was jumping from excitement. He was too excited about the waves. Then the waves started. It was fun. I went under the water couple time but Edward helped me back up. After five minutes the waves stopped. Emmett _of course_ pouted.

"This sucks" Emmett said.

"I heard that the waves come every hour." Jasper said.

"YEAHHH!" Emmett yelled. Many people turned their heads towards us.

I was embarrassed. Rose slapped Emmett to the back of his head.

"Ouch! Rosie, that hurt!" Emmett said rubbing his head. Rest of us chuckled. After that Alice and Jasper went to ring slide and Emmett and Rose went to get something to drink. Me and Edward went flowing river. We laughed and had a good time. I was getting cold so we went to the hot pool. Luckily nobody was there. Edward sat down and pulled me to his lap. His arms went around my waist. He started kissing my neck. I think I moaned a little. Edward chuckled quietly.

"Hey lovebirds!" We heard Alice say giggling. Edward stopped kissing but kept his head down.

"Hey. How much time we have?" I asked rubbing Edwards arms.

"About half an hour. I think we should go to the showers." Alice said. "Rose is there waiting and boys went already."

We got up quickly and with one last kiss Edward went to the showers. Rose and Alice gave me suspicious smiles.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing. You two are just so close and all today."

"I'm not. Edward is. I've been thinking the same think today. It's like he wants to comfort me."

"Weird. By the way where's our parents?" Rose asked.

"They're at the restaurant. Esme and Renee didn't want to swim anymore." Alice said.

"Oh, okay." Rose said and we went in the sauna. We sat there quietly. It was so relaxing.

"We should go sightseeing. We've been hanging around just in the cottage. We should go to see what Helsinki **(A/N Capitol of Finland in case someone didn't know.) **looks like." Alice said suddenly.

"Sure." Me and Rose said at the same time. We looked at each other and started laughing.

"GIRLS!" We heard Emmett yell other side of the wall. "I THINK SIGHTSEEING IS A GOOD IDEA!"

"EMMETT! STOP YELLING!" Jasper yelled. I heard Edward laughing.

45 minutes later we were sitting waiting for the guys come out of the changing rooms.

"God. You would think that they are done earlier than us." Rose complained. Alice and I nodded. Finally boys got out of the changing rooms. Edward came and leaned to kiss me passionately. I love sweet Edward.

**Here it is. I love Sweetward too. Please read and review. **


	13. Epilogue Part 1

**A/N I'm so so so sorry for not updating. This month has been busy with all kinds of tests at school and Christmas shopping. Also, I don't own my own computer so I get to update when mom let me. **

**Anyway, this is one of the last chapters of this story. This is supposed to be short 'cause it's just practice. So this is Epilogue part 1. Enjoy!**

** I don't own Twilight.**

**TRAVEL LOVE**

**EPOV**

Rest of the holiday went fast. We visited Germany and Netherlands before we went back home. They were awesome.

Bella and I were closer than ever. We had a little fight in Germany but we worked it out. Jasper proposed Alice in our last day in Finland. They're planning on getting married next summer. Our parents were excited. They started planning right away.

Now Emmett and I were in our dorm with Jasper waiting for girls. Em and I got the same dorm room. Jasper stayed opposite of us with some guy from Texas. Girls were lucky and were all in same dorm room two stories down from us.

"What's taking them so long? I'm starving." Emmett said rubbing his stomach.

"I don't know." Jasper said looking away from his math book. We're having a test tomorrow.

Finally girls came and we went to eat dinner. Bella and I walked behind everyone else. We went all the way day before we came here. We so close now, that nothing can't break us.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked blushing. I kissed her nose.

"Of course." I said pulling closer to me. I love my life

**Two years later**

Today is our two year anniversary. I still remember the day when we started dating. I'm going to propose tonight. Ever since Jasper and Alice's wedding she has had this vibe that she wants to get married. I knocked on her dorm room. Door opened and out stepped my gorgeous Bella. She had strapless, ocean blue dress on that went to her knees and black heels. Her hair was collected to her side and curled. She had little bit of make-up on.

"When you done ogling.." She giggled.

"Y-y-you look gorgeous" I said. She blushed.

"Thank you."

We went to my car and drove to a little restaurant called La Belle. We ordered and talked about stuff. Soon our dinner arrived. We ate in silence. I was starting to get nervous. Bella noticed.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said. She let it go. After we ate, I paid the bill and we drove to the park. We just walked around holding hands. Then we found a little bench where we could watch the sunset.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked again.

"Yeah." This is it.

"Bella."

"Yes?" She asked. I got up and stood in front of her. I took her hands in mine.

"Bella. I've known you forever. Ever since we were little I had this feeling around you. It was like electricity that pulled me towards you. Now that we're older I know what it is. We're soul mates. You light my day every time you smile or laugh. When you touch me my heart skips a beat. I love you and I want to spend rest of my life with you." I took the ring from my pocket and got down one knee. " Will you marry me?"

She had tears streaming down her face. She smiled.

"Yes." she said and got up to hug me. I lifted from the ground and spin her around. she giggled. I put her down and slid the ring to her finger and kissed her.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too."

**TWO YEARS FROM THAT**

"Bella! Are you okay?" I asked through the bathroom door. She has been throwing up for a week now.

" Yeah. I'm fine." She said. She came from the bathroom and walked straight to my arms.

"Maybe we should go to see a doctor." I said rubbing her back.

"Yeah. Okay." She said. I called Hospital. I got her appointment for today.

" Come on Bella. We're going today." I said. We went to the car and drove to the hospital. We checked in and sat down on the benches. Fifteen minutes later nurse called us in.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Johnson. How may I help you?" Doctor asked.

"Well. I've been throwing up for a week now. " Bella said and played with her ring.

"Okay. We're going to take some blood and do some quick test." Dr. Johnson said. She took some blood and went out the room. We sat there quietly. Fifteen minutes later the doctor came in. She sat down and smiled at us friendly.

"Well congratulations Mrs. and Mr. Cullen. You're pregnant!" She said. She brought Ultrasound machine next to the bed. I was in shock. Pregnant? _Pregnant? _She put the thing on to Bella's stomach.

" Well. It looks like you're about six weeks along. Baby looks healthy. Would you like to see?" She asked. We nodded. She turned the machine and pointed this little spot in the middle.

"That is your baby." She said. I looked at Bella and she had tears streaming down her face.

"Bella?" She turned to look at me.

"We're having a baby. " She said smiling widely.

"Yeah." I said.

**There it is. Part one. Other will come in a couple days. Review.**


	14. Epilogue Part 2

**A/N Well.. This is it. Epilogue part 2. Now that this is finished I can focus on my new story. Thank you all to my readers for supporting this. But now with the story. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**TRAVEL LOVE**

**EPOV**

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Bella's pregnancy is now about four months along and she has started to showing. She's beautiful. Every time we visit our parents they can't keep their hands off of her bump. Alice and Rose are helping her to decorate the nursery. Alice is also pregnant. They found out month later than we did. Now Rose and Emmett are trying. Everything is perfect.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

"Edwaaarrdd!" Bella yelled from upstairs. _What have I done now?_ Bella's mood swings are crazy. One minute she's crying and next thing you know she's yelling at you for standing in the wrong place. She's now six months pregnant and her stomach is well not huge yet but big.

"What?!" I yelled back from downstairs.

"Come here NOW!" She screamed_. She's scary. _I went upstairs and found her sitting on our bed crying.

"What's wrong Honey?" I asked as I put my hands on her stomach.

"I can't get my shoes off." she said as more tears came.

"Sshh…. It's okay. I help." I said as I took off her shoes. She smiled.

"Thank you." She said and hugged me. I felt baby kicking.

"You know, She's going to be a football player one day." I said. Yes we're having a girl.

"No. She's going to be a swimmer or cheerleader." Bella said smiling as she rubbed her stomach. I kissed her lips.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

"Come on, Bella. One more push." Doctor said. I held Bella's hand and kissed her forehead.

"Come on. You can do it honey." I said eager to see our little girl.

She pushed and then we heard the most beautiful sound. Bella smiled through her tears as our baby girl was handed to her. I couldn't stop my tears. I kissed baby's forehead.

"Welcome to the world sweetie. We've been waiting for you." I kissed Bella's lips. "I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too."

Two hours later we are waiting for parents and friends to arrive. Bella was sleeping and I was holding our baby. There was knock on the door. Esme and Renee came with everyone else behind.

"Oh my god, she's so beautiful." Esme cried. "Can I hold her?" I nodded and handed her the baby.

"What's her name?" Charlie asked. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Emma Marie Cullen." Bella said as she woke up.

"It's perfect." Renee said as she handed Emma to Bella.

Alice was now eight months pregnant and Rose was five months pregnant. She and Emmett are having twins. Alice and Jasper are having a boy. They are already matchmaking. Everything is perfect.

**TEN YEARS LATER**

"Dad!" Emma yelled. " Matthew is stealing my pencils!"

I walked into the living room to see Emma pouting and Matthew laughing. Matthew is six years old.

"Matthew, give Emma her pencils back." I said.

"But daddy, I want to do homework too." He whined. I gave him a piece of paper and told him to draw a picture of his best trip.

"I'm home!" We heard from hallway.

"MOMMYY!" Kids yelled as she came to the living room. Kids went to hug her.

"Hi sweeties. I've missed you." She said as hugged them tight. Bella was in Seattle to in some kind of training. She teaches baby/mother swim classes.

"Hi honey." I said as I kissed her lips.

"Hi. Did you manage?" She asked.

"Yeah. We were fine. Mattie had some trouble sleeping but other than that."

She smiled.

We were in our bedroom getting ready for bed.

"I was thinking… What if we have another baby?" She asked suddenly.

"Would you want to have another baby?" I asked getting excited.

"Yeah."

"Well. Let's start right now then." I said. She giggled. And then we started to conceive another baby.

**THE END**

**This is it. Thank you for you all. **


End file.
